


Give Me a Shot

by SkylentBlue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylentBlue/pseuds/SkylentBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis is the photographer and Harry is the model that's always late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Shot

All his life, Harry Styles has been told he is beautiful, handsome, pretty, gorgeous, stunning, sex god etc. Because with a last name like Styles… what do you expect? So it really was no surprise to anyone when he got a modeling contract at 16. It wasn't a surprise when he made it big at 17 with Hollister. And it really isn't a surprise that now at 19, he is the youngest and best-paid male model in the world. 

Louis Tomlinson is also very attractive. Yet, he is behind the camera. He has worked very hard to get to where he is today, which is also partly the reason he got put to the job of doing the Styles photo shoot. Now he is currently waiting to see if Harry will actually SHOW UP.

"I'm here." He announces to the almost empty room. It's Saturday and he is two hours late. Louis had sent everybody home an hour before because he didn't think Harry would show up, but he did, very late, but showed up nevertheless.

"I can see that." Louis said bluntly rolling his eyes. The dude's two hours left, he has reason to be annoyed, doesn't he?

"Sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't go off." Harry said giving Louis a half smile.

"I brought you a present." Harry said handing the cup to Louis. He smiled and took the cup giving it a sip.

Harry watched Louis drink his hot chocolate. He was beautiful, he couldn't believer he was BEHIND the camera. As Harry's eyes shamelessly scanned the older boy's body, Louis did the same to Harry. You could see his six pack through the very tight shirt he was wearing, and his legs went on for miles. He had that 'boy next door' vibe and style, and Louis very much enjoyed that.

"So, shall we get started?" Louis suggested.

"Where's your crew?" Harry asked.

"I sent them home because SOMEBODY didn't show up…" Louis said sarcastically. Harry put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, I apologized and brought you a hot chocolate."

"True, you are forgiven." Louis winked making him blush.

"Point me to the dressing room." Harry said.

"Follow me." And Harry did so gladly since he had such a nice view of Louis' ass swaying back and forth and he swore he did it in purpose. and Harry was very close to having a hard on.

Louis opened the door to a room in the back where the first thing they saw was a huge floor to ceiling mirror that stretched form wall to wall. 

"Sit down Styles." Louis said patting the styling chair and turning his back towards Harry to look through his make up kit. Harry sat down and waited for Louis. 

"I wonder what tone you are…" Louis muttered to himself as he sampled foundation on Harry's skin. Harry shivered at Louis touch. Louis raised an eyebrow and smirked while the younger boy blushed. This was going to be VERY fun for Louis.

Louis took off the shine from harry and put concealer under his very light bags under his eyes.

"and we're done." He said going to the wardrobe section and getting out the clothes Harry is to be modeling. 

"Now, get your sexy ass into these skinny jeans and come over when you are done." Louis said leaving a blushing Harry with a wink and left to set up his camera. A few minutes later a shirtless Harry walked in, and the first thing Louis noticed was the tattoos Harry had on his chest. Louis bit his lip holding in a moan that threatened to come from his lips for no reason at all. Well, he had a reason, but the reason was his job and he shouldn't be turned on by Harry, but OH GOD LOOK AT HIM IT WAS INEVITABLE. 

"Alright, gorgeous, let's start yeah?" Louis asked. Harry nodded and made his way to the white background where he would be modeling the jeans.

"Now, all I want is sexy, so give me full on lust, alright?" Louis said aiming his camera at Harry.

Harry smirked, that was going to be easy considering Louis was his photographer, and OH GOD LOOK AT HIM HE IS FUCKING GORGEOUS. 

Harry stretched his arm over his head biting his lip, shutter.

Harry keeled down, looking straight into the camera, shutter.

Harry liked his lips looking at the person behind the camera, shutter.

Louis was practically killing himself choking in on the moaned he was holding in because Harry Styles is so fucking sexy he just wants to shove his dick up his-

"So, are we done?" Harry asked. Louis wordlessly nodded and smiled.

"Cool I'm going to go change." He said walking off. Louis stood there looking through the pictures. They were so good, and his bulge kept growing Every. Single. Damn. Time. By the time he was done, he was sporting a boner which was not very hidden by his red skinny jeans that left little to the imagination. 

"Um, Louis. I need your help…" Harry called from thee room. Louis rushed to the room and saw Harry having troubles with the zipper on his jeans. Louis chuckled and got on his knees giving the zipper a tug. It wouldn't budge. He pulled it again with more force, still not moving. He pulled it one last time, giving a grunt, the zipper opened.

Harry looked down at Louis on his knees and couldn't help but think how good Louis would look sucking on his cock, bobbing his head up and down his shaft. He contained a moan, but Louis kept brushing his hand over the erection forming in his pant, he could barely hold it. As Louis opened the zipper, his hand brushed with more pressure against his now fully formed boner and he couldn't help but moan. He quickly looked down, eyes wide, to see what Louis' reaction was. But when he did, all he saw was pure lust in Louis' eyes. He slowly stood to his feet, standing face to face with Harry, a million thought going through each other's heads.

Finally, Harry made the first moved and kissed Louis roughly, biting his lower lip, which Louis moaned at. This was an hour and thirty minutes of sexual tension being released in one kiss. When they finally pulled back because of lack of breath, both of their expressions were of pure lust.

Harry put his hands on Louis chest, lowering them until he reached his crotch which he could feel was hard. Louis moaned as soon and Harry's hand rested on it and gave a light squeeze. Louis pulled Harry to him again and kissed him fervently. Harry unbuttoned Louis shirt and was about to unbutton his pants when Louis pulled down his jeans, only to reveal that Harry wasn't wearing any underwear. Louis smirked and looked up at Harry.

"What?" He asked. Louis chuckled and pulled down his jeans the rest of the way. Harry then pulled off Louis' clothes until they were both stripped down naked. Their lips connected again, this time pushing their bodies against each other's. Their erections were rubbing each other, and Louis started grinding on Harry, making him moan into their kiss.

Louis broke away, much to Harry's protest, but silenced him by sinking down to his knees. He took Harry's length and stroked it. He licked it from base to tip, making sure to rub circles at the bundle of nerves at the bottom on it. He ran his tongue over the slit already leaking. 

"Come on, stop teasing." Harry moaned. Louis smirked and put the tip inside his mouth. Harry moaned as soon as hot wet flesh was met with his throbbing dick. Louis swirled his tongue around it before taking more of Harry in. Every inch meant a louder moan by Harry. When Harry was fully inside Louis' mouth, Louis hummed, causing the vibration to pleasure Harry.

"Come on, Lou, MOVE" Harry demanded. Louis happily obliged, moving slowly at first. Harry's breathe hitched as he looked down to see Louis hollow his cheeks and take Louis all the way in, over and over again. He was just too beautiful. 

Harry was hitting Louis at the back of his throat every single time, and Louis didn't gag once. Harry felt a on the edge. He was about to come and Louis could feel it, which is why he stopped. Harry whined in protest.

"Don’t you wanna fuck me?" Louis asked so innocent. Harry moaned nodding his head. Louis walked over to the styling chair and spread his legs. Harry's breath hitched at how angel-like Louis looked right there and then. He walked over to Louis.

"Suck." Harry said putting his index finger in Louis mouth. Louis took it in swirling his tongue around it covering it with as much saliva he could. Harry took back his finger and brought it down towards Louis' entrance. He rubbed the outside making Louis moan. 

"Just do it already." Louis whispered. Harry stuck the tip of his finger inside Louis, his walls tightening at the intrusion. He stayed still, waiting for Louis instruction to move.

"Go." He said. Harry slowly put the rest of the finger inside. Once he was fully inside, he waited for Louis to get adjusted. Louis nodded giving Harry permission to move. He pushed it in and out, prepping Louis for what was to come. Once he felt loose enough, he added a second finger, then a third. Louis screamed in pleasure as Harry found his prostate hitting it over and over again. 

"Are you ready?" Harry asked. Louis wordlessly nodded. Harry took out his fingers and sucked them off. Bringing his hand down to his shaft to stroke it. He positioned himself at Louis' entrance pressing the tip of his dick to it. 

"More...more." Louis moaned. Harry smirked at Louis' begging and pushed the tip in, making Louis scream in pain and pleasure. Mostly pleasure. 

"DEEPER" Louis yelled. Harry slowly began to push in, feeling Louis' walls contracting around him. As soon as he was fully inside, he let Louis get adjusted to his size.

"Move," Louis said, Harry did, slowly moved out halfway before going back in. Then he pulled all out until just the tip was inside before slamming back in, finding Louis' prostate once again.

"OH GOD YES YES YES YEAH THERE DO IT AGAIN UGH" Louis moaned/yelled out. Harry repeated his action, making Louis scream in pleasure. Harry took hold of Louis's shaft and stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"OH GOD-HARRY-YES-YES-UNGH YEAH" Louis moaned.

"UGHM-LOUIS YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL I'M GONNA FUCK YOU SENSELESS" Harry moaned out. The feeling of Harry inside of him and jacking him off was too much for Louis.

"HARRY-HARRY-I'M CLOSE I HAVE TO-UNGH"

"COME FOR ME, COME FOR ME LOUIS." Louis released himself into Harry's hand and Harry came inside Louis. Harry collapsed onto Louis' lap, and Louis took him in, holding him by his waist.

"You know, you are a pretty good photographer." Harry said coming down from his high. Louis chuckled. Harry sighed and cuddled into Louis' chest drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first smut, so please don't hate me if you didn't like it. And if you did, there's more to come :)


End file.
